


Shot in the Dark

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to talk, Bishop.  But I’m not leaving you alone, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “You’d better close your eyes. Bow your head. Wait for the ricochet.” (Deep Purple) (bonus: dialogue only)

“Hey, Bishop.”

“What? Oh, McGee. Do you… I’d really just like to be alone right now.”

“Yeah, that’s what I always say. No can do.”

“McGee—”

“You don’t have to talk, Bishop. But I’m not leaving you alone, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“But if you do want to talk, I’m here. I mean, I’m listening.”

“Thanks, McGee. Really. But I don’t want to talk.”

“Okay.”

“I mean, what’s there to talk about? I shot someone, McGee. Someone who _might_ have been completely innocent. But I’ll never know, because I shot him.”

“He had a gun on you, Bishop, and that was all you knew, at the time. Did anyone ever tell you that I once shot a cop?”

“You— What? Why? How?”

“He was undercover, in a dark alley… the real bad guy, in a car, shot the cop, but in the dark, I only saw a shot, and I returned fire. Abby could never tell which bullet actually killed him.”

“Oh. Well… thanks for telling me that. But I hope you understand if I say that didn’t really make me feel any better.”

“I didn’t think it would. We can stay out here as long as you need.”

“Thanks, Tim.”

“You’re welcome, Ellie.”

THE END


End file.
